La rosa y el Jardinero
by MissLouder
Summary: Una enseñanza por la noche romperá el cristal que exhibe a una maravillosa rosa.


**La rosa y el Jardinero.**

**-x-**

Hola a todos mis lectores, si si si… ¡I'm ALIVE!

Publique esta historia en un arranque de dulzura cuando me bebí 4 tazas de café y una sinfonía en piano de fondo. Así que si es muy empalagosa, busquen vasos de agua e.é

Esta historia va dedicada a mi maravillosa, encantadora y hermosamente perfecta Kamiii-chi*/* Mah sexy twinnyy TwT

Esta historia la hice pensando en ti, y en lo mucho que te gusta leer mis historias y mas aun… TENER LAS MISMAS OTP….ME HACE LLORAR T.T Te amo mii Kamii-chii, espero que te guste. Va con mucho cariño, tomalo como un regalo de cumple SUPER, HIPER, MEGA Y ULTRA atrasado y como muestra de mi cariño por ti ;/;

**-x-**

Las pesadillas estaban atormentando cada vez más sus noches de sueño y por defecto su cuerpo estaba mostrando los resultados.

La última noche despertó con los parpados húmedos por las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas en medio de la noche. Ese sueño que no le dejaba descansar en paz. La muerte de su maestro, Lugonis. Aquel hombre que lo encontró en un campo lleno de rosas venenosas, le recogió, le abrigo, le crio, le dio todo de el. ¿Y cómo le pago él?

Con su muerte y si que fue una de las peores de las muertes.

**Muerte por envenenamiento.**

_Fue mi culpa. Mi maestro murió por mi culpa. _

_Maldita sangre pisciana._

_Lo mejor para todos era morir en ese jardín, que para muchos es la muerte y para mí es el confinamiento._

Con el dorso de su muñeca limpio lo que restaba de la esencia del dolor humano mostrado en carne. Se incorporo un poco y observo los alrededores de su templo, no había nadie allí. Solo la gélida brisa que entraba por las ventanas acariciando su sudoroso cuerpo. Temblaba.

Cayo en la cuenta que debía dejar ese dolor aun lado, ese obstáculo le estaba impidiendo cumplir su objetivo de proteger a la diosa Athena. Sus celestes cabellos volvieron a hundirse en la almohada, cerró los ojos deseando por lo más sagrado poder tener un sueño decente. Hizo un ovillo en su cama e intento no pensar en nada, solo dormir, solo eso.

**-x-**

Esa mañana el roció mañanero caía de las hermosas hojas verdosas de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el palacio de Athena. Salió de su templo estirando su cuerpo para desperezarlo un poco, una cálida brisa le dio la bienvenida haciendo danzar las hebras de sus cabellos.

Empezó a descender por los escalones de su templo con rumbo directo a los campos de entrenamiento. Donde en la parte subterránea estaba el comedor general para todos los santos de Athena, los desayunos estaban repartidos en orden de prioridad. Oro, plata y bronce.

Pero, últimamente se había aplicado el orden de llegada pero es que era inevitable los santos dorados siempre tendrían prioridad. Aunque de vez en cuando el mismo dejaba que algunos reclutas se le adelantaran, cuando no tenía prisa o no quería encontrarse con uno de sus camaradas revoltosos.

No es que tuviera mucho que hacer, pero sinceramente deseaba descansar el resto del día. Era domingo y el patriarca ordeno que fuera un día completo de descanso. Sin entrenamientos, sin misiones, sin tener que cuidar a críos que no saben tan siquiera manejar debidamente sus cosmos. Era a lo que muchos llamaban el día muerto.

Por cosa extraña e inusual cada 500 años, todos los santos de oro estaban en el templo ese día. Creyó que por eso se debió el día de descanso. Vio a Kardia juguetear con algunos reclutas quitándoles sus desayunos y un Dégel incrustándole un libro en el cráneo como señal de advertencia para que se comportara. Sonrió al verlos, pero no detuvo sus pasos.

Las vistas como siempre recayeron sobre el, las mujeres quedaban deslumbradas ante su rostro y algunos hombres de sexo dudoso también.

–Buenos días Albafica-sama.

Saludaban algunos que pasaban por su lado a cierta distancia. Les respondía de la misma forma o con gestos que por criterio de las mujeres eran irresistibles. Lo cual le provoco un tic en el ojo y opto por saludar con solo voz o una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Llego al comedor y el abucheo de todos se impregno en sus oídos, estaba acostumbrado al silencio de sus pensamientos. La gran mesa dorada se mostro frente a él; con sus 12 sillas a lo largo. Seis de cada lado y en las dos puntas estaban dos sillas aparte una era del patriarca y la otra para su diosa Athena. Catorce sillas en total que por lo general nunca, pero nunca, cabe recalcar él NUNCA estaban ocupadas completamente.

En esa mañana solo había 8 santos comiendo. Ya sean como Asmita (cosa rara también, Asmita tenía un exilio similar y verlo comer con todos le hizo pensar que eso era señal del inicio de la guerra Santa), Shion, El CID, el gigante de Aldebarán, Rugulus, Manigoldo molestando a Sísifo y Dohko que aun con la boca llena le visualizo llegar por la entrada.

– ¡Albaficaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito su nombre de pila haciendo que todos los comensales giraran su atención hacia él.

–¡¿El señor Albafica?! – Rugulus sonriendo como siempre acompaño el mencionado grito.

Pero gracias a Zeus, Poseidón, Afrodita hasta Hades le agradeció que era el fin del desayuno de una mesa completa, la cual todos salieron de forma amontonada haciendo que su presencia se perdiera entre la ola de reclutas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Albafic-? – pregunto Shion antes de que su cabeza fuese estampada en su plato de comida por Manigoldo.

– ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No lo veo!

– ¡Manigoldo, quítate de encima! – Shion abofeteo la mano del cancerino caballero.

– Oh, perdona no te vi ~ –Shion se levanto furioso de la silla con la cara llena de residuos de su desayuno.

– ¡Pues este puño si lo veras! – Manigoldo esquivo el puño y como un incentivo para aumentar la cólera en Aries le hacía morisquetas.

– Weheeeee~

Asmita seguía concentrado en su comida mostrando sonrisas fugaces cuando escuchaba a Manigoldo burlarse de Shion, Aldebarán intentando detener la disputa o Dohko buscando a Albafica con la mirada y gritando que si lo había visto, pero lo mejor era sentir como los pasos de Albafica salían a hurtadillas del salón. Sísifo que lo visualizo todo el tiempo sonrió también, si te concentrabas un poco esa melena celeste era el faro a simple vista.

–Menudos idiotas – musito Asmita con una pequeña rasgadura de labios.

– Si – Sísifo rio despacio con la cucharilla llena de una pequeña porción de su alimento – Pero, de alguna forma me hace feliz que no estemos tan disparejos.

– Un lazo bien atado puede mantener juntos a doce caballos rebeldes para la cena – finalizo Asmita levantándose de su asiento mientras saludaba al recién llegado Deuteros – ¿Quién es ese lazo, Sísifo? ¿Quién puede atarlo?

Sísifo se lo pensó un instante.

– ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto el caballero de géminis.

Asmita respondió con una sonrisa y se despidió del alboroto. Aunque solo Sísifo y Deuteros se dio cuenta de su partida ya que la mayoría seguían enredados en la disputa de Manigoldo y Shion.

–Vaya parábola, digno del caballero de Virgo – dijo CID después de un tiempo.

Sísifo rio y le guiño el ojo a su compañero.

–Veamos quien nos ata para la cena.

**-x-**

Sintió las astillas de hielo martillarle la capa craneal, abrió los parpados con retardo. Se incorporo de medio lado con uno de sus brazos y con el otro empezó a tallar sus ojos.

– ¿Desde cuándo no puedes dormir? – Albafica se alarmo. Vislumbro una silueta cruzada de brazos recostada en unos de los pilares cerca de la puerta.

– ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí, Manigoldo? – su mirada se filtro en la silueta que se despego del pilar y se acercaba a él.

–Desde hace un par de horas creo, no llevo la noción del tiempo al verte dormir.

–No digas tonterías – la imagen del caballero cancerino se mostro finalmente – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Viéndote dormir, ¿tal vez?

Albafica le lanzo una mirada asesina frunciendo el entrecejo. Manigoldo sonrió.

–Si me sigues mirando así, ese lindo rostro puede arrugarse antes de que Hades diga "Bonjour".

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – reitero la pregunta.

Manigoldo soltó un suspiro.

–Asmita me dijo que por como percibió tu esencia espiritual, no te encontrarías del todo bien y que me cerciorara de que todo estaba bien – se postro frente a él, intento acercarse más pero el caballero Pisciano le detuvo.

–Aléjate, estas muy cerca y estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, ahora vete.

– ¿Invado tu espacio personal? ¿Pase la línea divisoria que les tienes a todos? – bromeo de nuevo, Albafica tomo una de sus almohadas y se la aventó al rostro con punto fijado y en el blanco. Lo cual que por estar mal apoyado en sus talones provoco que Manigoldo cayera sentado al suelo.

– ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? – Le miro quitarse la almohada del rostro e incorporarse – Sal de mi templo.

Manigoldo tomo la almohada y se la regreso a su dueño con el doble de fuerza. Para cuando se la quito del rostro ya tenía a Manigoldo frente a él, sentado a su lado con toda confianza.

– ¿Qu—? –No culmino su oración. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el hombro de su invasor.

Hubieron unos minutos prolongados en el silencio.

– ¿Sientes, Albafica? – Le acaricio los cabellos celestes, rozo su espalda con suavidad trazando un recorrido desde el tronco hasta el cuello – Esto es _un abrazo._ Puede manifestar cariño, cuidado y protección.

–Man…igold…o– la tela de la camisa le estaba asfixiando ya que Manigoldo seguía aferrándose a él. Puso sus manos en su pecho intentando alejarse, pero otra mano se escabullo por una de las aberturas que abrieron sus brazos en un intento de zafarse, pero el efecto fue lo contrario– ¡Sueltame!

–No hasta que te calmes – Albafica abrió los ojos en par ¿Calmarse? ¿De qué mierdas estaba hablando? ¿Cuántas veces debe decirles a sus idiotas compañeros que no le toquen? –Alba, estas temblando.

– ¿Qué…?

–Cálmate – intensifico el abrazo. Hundio el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello – Hueles…tan bien, Alba.

Ese susurro provoco que algunos escalofríos treparan por su medula espinal.

–Ya, suéltame – Dejo de forcejear para hacerle bajar la guardia a su opresor. Manigoldo empezó a disminuir la intensidad del abrazo, era su oportunidad de patearlo fuera de su lecho.

–Cuándo tenía miedo en la noches…– Albafica tuvo un repentino _stop_ en sus planes – Un abrazo siempre me hacía sentir mejor. No porque esa persona fuese a hacer algo por mi – sostuvo los hombros de Albafica y le fue alejando con lentitud – Sino que el calor que me transmitía, alejaba el frio que causaban las pesadillas – levanto con lentitud el mentón de Albafica con la combinación de su pulgar y su índice, sus miradas se toparon. Otro silencio cayo entre ellos – Una rosa puede ser amaba incluso desde el tallo. Pero lo que en realidad se ama son sus pétalos, no sus espinas Alba.

– ¿Qué quieres…decir? – estaban tan cerca que podía sentir las respiraciones mezclarse. Manigoldo le miraba a los ojos sin piedad. Los dedos seguían en su mentón, podía detallarle cada fracción de su rostro, contar cada lunar, cada pestaña. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien.

– Déjanos amarte – con su otra mano Manigoldo acaricio desde el radio de su muñeca hasta el falange de sus dedos – Incluso desde el tallo, incluso tu veneno…–le acerco mas, mas a la cercanía entre ambos–… incluso tus espinas.

Todo estaba pasando tan lento que no podía reaccionar con rapidez. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

–Podrían resultar heridos – no sabía porque seguía el juego de mirarse, de no alejarse como siempre. ¿Por qué no alejaba a Manigoldo de su espacio? – Las rosas…solo sirven de exhibición.

Manigoldo soltó su mentón. Con el pulgar se deslizo por la mandíbula hasta descender por su cuello estacionándose en la clavícula.

–No, las rosas en exhibición solo se marchitan.

Albafica bajo la vista pero no hizo nada para impedir el contacto de Manigoldo ejercía sobre él.

–Son mejor marchitas – Manigoldo masajeo la parte trasera de su cabeza dejando escapar un resoplo.

–Bueno, es cierto que todas las rosas van a marchitarse algún día, ¿pero sabes? – Bajo la cabeza buscando la mirada azuleja de Albafica – Es mejor que se marchiten en manos de alguien que una vez la amo. Una rosa se mantiene viva gracias a la pureza del agua, aunque de sus espinas salgan lo contrario. Pero, para avivar el veneno se necesita el cuidado y ese cuidado se lo da un jardinero ¿no?

Albafica callo, le miro solamente.

-No te pido que dejes que todos te toquen, que socialices mas o QUIZAS que vengas a compartir tus comidas con tus camaradas, pero, al menos déjanos ser partidarios en tu soledad – enrosco suavemente unos de los mechones celestes entre sus dedos, el caballero pisciano seguía con la cabeza gacha – Tú no eres una rosa solitaria y mucho menos eres de exhibición, Alba.

– ¿Y si esta rosa les hiciera daño? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? – Hablo después de un breve silencio. Enfrento la mirada de Manigoldo con indignación – Es mejor vivir en la soledad a sabiendas que tus amigos están bien, a que vivir en la soledad a sabiendas que fuiste el culpable de sus muertes.

– Todos somos jardineros – Albafica mostro sorpresa – Todos sabremos cómo tratarte. No decidas por nosotros.

Manigoldo cerró el cruce de miradas y con cautela definió los labios de Albafica. Fue un ligero roce, tan ligero como el desprender de un pétalo.

El caballero pisciano se quedo estático, quizás por la sorpresa, o mejor dicho las sorpresas. Nunca había visto tan serio a Manigoldo, nunca creyó que le estaría besando ahora mismo, y nunca creyó que él no hiciera nada para impedirlo. Solo cogió con sumo cuidado la manga de la camisa de su invasor.

Albafica abrió los parpados cuando Manigoldo se alejo cauteloso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Volvieron a mirarse, solo era un cruce de miradas, ahogarse en el intenso azul; Una que era tan profundo como las aguas del pacifico y otro tan lejano como el omnipresente cielo.

Albafica desvió una vez más la vista, como si con eso pudiera escabullir la verdad de lo que había ocurrido breves segundos atrás. Manigoldo tentó una vez más a su suerte y retomo lo que había comenzando. Albafica estaba dócil esa noche, quizás por las pesadillas, quizás por el desvelo, quizás por el sueño pero era algo que francamente Manigoldo no iba a dejar pasar por alto. Volvió a acercarse al rostro de Alba, se detuvo a media distancia de los labios contrarios como pidiendo permiso de entrar. Cosa que nunca hace ese caballero por cierto.

Albafica dudoso corto la distancia y una vez más sintió los labios húmedos contrarios recién relamidos por su saliva, quizás no sea tan malo después de todo. El beso era suave, como el anterior; un flote entre plumas. Pero esta vez ya no era un simple y suave choque, había algo más.

Ambos tenían ligeras sonrisas en sus labios cada vez que se alejaban despacio… moviendo con lentitud las cabezas en sentidos contrarios siguiendo la línea de besos que habían llevado hasta ahora, donde volvían a mirarse y luego besarse. No eran besos tan salvajes donde pierdes hasta el aliento, eran todo lo contrario. Las aberturas eran muchas, la suavidad y lentitud **excesivas.** Se alejaron como se juntaron, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, perdiendo quien era la rosa y quien el jardinero, perdiendo quien era la tijera y quien el veneno.

Aun con sus frentes unidas, Manigoldo se deleito en los rasgos de Albafica.

–Creo…que deberías irte – su tono era tan suave, y como siempre mostrando contrariedad a sus deseos.

Manigoldo rio, y dejo un beso fugaz en los labios de Albafica.

–Eres tan mal mentiroso, Alba…

Un _replay_ fue presionado, ambas bocas volvieron a saludarse. Eran tan sencillos, tan simples, solo presionar sus labios y aun así ambos estaban disfrutándolo. Se volvieron a separar, Manigoldo no dejaba de sonreír de modo tan infantil que Albafica pudo contar los molares.

Hubo un instante de silencio absoluto donde con su mirada juguetona Manigoldo le decía _"Ves que no ha pasado nada_" .

Claro, eso fue hasta que el estomago del caballero pisciano rugió, anunciando el reclamo transmitido a la carta con sello y firma al dueño. Un sonrojo ligeramente carmesí se asomo por las mejillas cuando Manigoldo fijo su vista en su estomago, pero no dijo nada. A pesar de estar preparado para un comentario poco agradable. Lo que ocurrió después fue de mayor sorpresa, Manigoldo se inclino a la altura del abdomen de Albafica presionando su oreja contra el mismo.

– ¿Q-que estas hacie–?

–Ya veo, ¿Si? Entiendo– decía el caballero de Cáncer, como si entablara una conversación con su estomago – oh vaya que desconsiderado, tranquilo yo lo obligare. No se preocupe y disculpe las molestias.

Albafica no sabía si reírse o cómo diablos reaccionar ante esa escena. Solo mostro una ligera sonrisa cerrando los parpados en resignación a la estupidez de su compañero. Primero un momento glorioso con sus palabras, y luego la idiotez. Es que no pudo soportar ser retenida tanto tiempo.

Manigoldo subió la vista y noto la pequeña sonrisa de Albafica.

– El señor estomago-chan está muy enojado porque no le has dado ningún recurso que pertenezca a la cadena alimenticia para que los jugos gástricos formen la sustancia pastosa que viajara por tu intestino delgado para lueg-

– ¡No sigas! – Le tapo la boca antes que terminara esa vergonzosa oración, desvió la vista con los parches carmesís en sus mejillas y quizás una sonrisa por toda esa situación – Muévete, me cambiare para que vayamos a comer.

– ¡No puede ser! – Manigoldo se alejo estupefacto – Señales del… apocalipsis.

– ¡Manigoldo! – le arrojo su zapatilla al rostro. Para cuando Manigoldo se libero de la anestesia que le inyecto la zapatilla, Albafica ya estaba frente a él cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa – ¡Tu….!

– ¡Viejo Sage! –giro su rostro y grito a la puerta de entrada de la recamara – ¡HADES SE ACERCA!

Un derechazo directo al rostro de Manigoldo fue la respuesta cordial de Albafica. Mientras el caballero de Cáncer convalecía en el suelo por su nuevo hematoma en la mejilla, Albafica cambio su atuendo por unos pescadores* y una camisa de cuello V que se ajustaba con un ligero cordón marrón. Ya sea para abrir más la V o cerrarla.

–Sería divertido quitar _ese_ cordón en medio de otro escenario de besos apasionados – dijo Manigoldo levantadose e ir en su dirección.

Albafica respiro hondo.

_Debes mantener la calma… No caigas en su juego._

– ¿Quieres que decore el otro lado de tu rostro?

Manigoldo soltó una carcajada y le cogió de la muñeca jalándole hasta la entrada para luego salir del templo.

– Hazlo en el comedor – Guiño el ojo para luego arrastrar al pobre caballero pisciano escaleras abajo.

– ¡Suéltame Manigoldo! – Se detuvieron en seco, justo frente al templo de escorpio. Manigoldo quedo dos escalones más abajo que Albafica, giro sobre sus talones quedando cara a cara – ¿Qué…?

Una sonrisa maniática se formo bajo el flequillo de cáncer. El cual Albafica no pudo ver con claridad por la oscurana que yacía sobre ellos. El sol se había puesto y la dama de la noche había hecho su aparición sobre ellos. Manigoldo tiro de la muñeca de Piscis y este que por algo a lo que llamamos la fuerza que nos atrae hacia al suelo, cayó en los brazos de Cáncer.

Cuando levanto el rostro del pecho de Manigoldo se topo de nuevo con _esa mirada. _Esa mirada…esa mirada que hablaba por ellos. Esa mirada que lo había inmovilizado, esa mirada que había sido el inicio de la conversación, esa mirada que dio pie al inicio de esa historia. Una cosa llevo a la otra, olvidar despacio y perdonar rápido.

Albafica se irguió con ayuda de un par de manos en su costado, que lo levanto del piso con cuidado. Sus pies se alejaron del piso cerca de los 7 cm, el cabello de Albafica danzo en la ráfaga de viento que ondeo cada hebra azuleja. Albafica miro como era levantando como un costal de papas. Volvieron a mirarse.

– ¿Qué…?

–Quizás hayas oído esto muchas veces, pero – sonrió segundos antes de culminar su oración – Eres más lindo cuando dejas salir quien eres en realidad.

–Manigoldo…– le miro desde arriba, los brazos del caballero de Cáncer no mostraba señales de esfuerzo al levantarlo. Recogió los brazos para acercarlo más a él, mas a su rostro – Eres el único que me ha dicho eso.

Sonrió cuando Manigoldo cruzo sus brazos en su cintura y sus brazos se posicionaron en los hombros contrarios. El mismo se acerco en busca de lo obvio. Sus labios deseaban tocarse. Por un momento en su vida Albafica deseo tocar algo, deseo tocar a alguien, deseo tocar a Manigoldo deseo besarlo una vez más. Cáncer volvió a dejar que los pies de Albafica tocaran el piso y otra parte de su cuerpo también.

Sus labios.

Se besaron. Albafica entreabrió sus labios dejando que la cavidad de Manigoldo pusiera orden en la suya. Sintió la intrusión de un nuevo acompañante en el son de esa noche, la lengua de Manigoldo rozo con la suya, el cosquilleo le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal viajando hasta su abdomen dando vueltas en su estomago y subir hasta su tráquea. Sus labios estaban sincronizados, eran como la llave y el cerrojo.

Como las estrellas y los cosmos.

Como el alfa y el omega.

Los brazos de Manigoldo se cerraban cada vez más a él. Por otro lado, Albafica se dejaba hacer, quería sentir a alguien, quería sentir el calor de alguien, quería sentir el abrazo de alguien.

Se alejaron dejando rastro salival y una creciente euforia entre ambos Santos sagrados.

–Albafica…no pongas de nuevo ese cristal – le dijo entre susurros, con sus frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados – No quiero que seas solo de exhibición.

Guardo silencio. Una fuerte ráfaga sacudió el cabello celeste aumentando la intensidad que había entre ellos. Albafica le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

–Mientras yo viva, romperé ese cristal y hare que esa rosa tan hermosa, invaluable, intocable, sienta lo que es en verdad ser un ser humano.

–Lo que puede llegar a ser mi salvación puede llegar a ser tu destrucción, Manigoldo – respondió suavemente. Dejo caer su rostro en el hombro contrario, este le subió nuevamente el mentón y guiando esos rojizos labios a los suyos.

–Que así sea – sentencio. Bajo tres escalones más que Albafica de espaldas y se llevo los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Además… agregando otra cosa que no tiene y tiene que ver con el tema.

Albafica hizo un gesto de duda.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Sonrojado te pareces mas a una chica – finalizo bajando a todo lo que daban sus piernas los escalones.

Tres venas se prensaron en el entrecejo de Albafica, dos tiques en el ojo y un gesto que solo podía expresar una cosa.

– ¡Regresa aquí, Manigoldo! – Persiguió cuesta abajo al otro caballero que reía como un niño cuando hace una travesura – ¡Regresa!

– ¡En tus sueños, afrodita!

Una disputa nocturna, un Manigoldo noqueado en el comedor, una cena entre todos los Santos de oros, una Athena en miniatura sonriendo al ver a sus caballeros charlando entre todos, discutiendo algunos, competencias entre otros. Un patriarca sonriente al ver algo que no se repite cada 500 años, 3 guerras santas, y quizás el destierro de Hades de nuevo al inframundo.

**Llego el lazo de los doce caballos, el cerrojo liberado, y amistades formadas. Pero, doce caballos domados no necesitan un lazo que los ate. Necesitan un lazo que los libere.**

_¿Estás solo, Albafica?_

_No, maestro. He conseguido a mi jardinero. Aquel experto que solo sabe cuidar a una rosa._

_Muy bien._

_**-x-**_

*Pescadores: Son unos pantalones que son 5 dedos más arriba del talón.

Una maravillosa pareja, creo que es lo mas romantico que he escrito en mi jodida vida asi que los abucheos son bienvenidos hahaha

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
